It Was You All Along
by GerDan
Summary: Natsume was saved by Mikan when he was locked up in a fridge. They started a not so beautiful friendship.they grown up together.Natsume and his friends bullies Mikan.Well they be good friends or lovers soon? find out.change of characteristics.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me out!" screamed a terrified eight year old Natsume Hyuuga. He was trapped in total darkness with four walls closing in on him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he remembered what had happen. 

He was playing hide and seek with two boys from his school. Their names were Kokoroyomi and Ruka Nogi. Natsume was so happy when they invited him to join them. In school Natsume was the most popular kid because his aunt was the famous actress Misaki but when all the excitement about her was over, he was lonely all over again. In real life, Natsume doesn't have any friends because all the other kids assumed he was too good to play with them.

"Okay," said Ruka. "I''ll seek and you guys hide. 10…15…20…25…"

Natsume jumped with excitement and started running to find a place to hide. He saw a refrigerator near his house. He wondered where it came from but then didn't care because it would make a great hiding place. Natsume hid for a while and then he heard Ruka and Koko's voices. He wondered what was going on and then he heard a noise.

"I hope you like it in there Natsume!"

'What?' thought Natsume. He tried to push open the door but it wouldn't budge. He felt trap and started to gasp for air. He pounded on the door and screamed, "Let me out you guys!"

Ruka just laughed. "Why don't you ask your aunt Misaki to help you? Act like you're better than us just because she is famous."  
Natsume's heart sank. He couldn't believe it. He thought Ruka and Koko were his friends but they had tricked him. He began to cry. "I don't act like I'm better. Please let me out."

Koko began to laugh. "This will teach you to mess with us." Then he and Ruka left.

In the dark Natsume sat and curled himself into a little ball. He was terrified. He was scared of the dark and worse, he was afraid of being alone. Then he heard a knocking.

A little girly voice called out, "Is someone in there?"

Natsume stood up and banged his fists against the door. "Hurry up and let me out!"

"Wait!"

He heard the noise of wood sliding and the door suddenly opened. Just as he saw light coming he pushed his way out. He bent over and began breathing fast because he almost ran out of air when he was inside the refrigerator. Then a pair of Mary Janes came into his view. When he looked up he saw a pair of big brown eyes staring back at him. It was a little girl in pig tails that saved him.

They looked at each other for a while and didn't say anything. Then the girl looked down and kicked her foot into the dirt. "Umm…what were you doing in my fridge?"

Natsume looked at her and then he turned away and ran into his house, leaving the little girl staring after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

'Huh? What just happened here?' Mikan thought. "Aye! I'll never understand boys!" she screamed out loud. She was watching Natsume as he ran into the house next door.

"What don't you understand sweetie?" her grandpa asked as he came out the front porch to look for her.

"Oh nothing grampie."

"Come here." He waved for Mikan to come sit with him on the porch swing. She walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Yes grampie?"

"Do you like it here?"

She nodded her head. "Ah huh. I get to be with you all the time but I'm still mad at mommy and daddy for leaving me." She frowned and crossed her arms.

Her grandpa let out a little laugh. "Silly girl, your parents are geologists. They have to travel around the world. They can't take you with them because you have school. Besides they'll send you presents."  
Mikan's eyes got wide. "Presents? A lot?"

"Yes."

She clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Back at home Natsume buried his face into his pillow and cried. Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Natsumeee?"

Natsume quickly wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Yes? Come in."

Then his mother came in. "What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?"  
He shook his head. "Oh it's nothing mommy."

His mom looked around his room. "Where are your friends?"

Natsume tried his best not to cry. "They….they went home." His Mom hugged him. "Oh, you're sad that they had to go home so early?" Natsume held onto his mom tighter and didn't answer. His mom thought for a while.

"Hey I know. A new family just moved in next door. An old man and a little girl.

You can go play with her. Do you want to?"

"Okay mommy."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Ding dong

Mikan stopped putting her toys away and looked up at the front door. 'Hmm…I wonder who it could be?'

"Mikan! Answer the door!"

"Okay grampie."

When she opened the door she saw a pretty lady and the boy she helped earlier. "Hi!" She grabbed Natsume's hand. "Are you okay?" Natsume just looked at her and didn't answer.

"Oh you two already met?"

"Not really. I don't even know his name."

"I see. You can call me Mrs. Hyuuga and this is my boy Natsume.  
Is your grandfather home?"

"Ah huh. My name is Mikan Sakura. Come in."

Mikan closed the door behind them. Then she ran upstairs to get her grandpa. Then the grandpa told her, "Why don't you and Natsume go outside while Mrs. Hyuuga and I have a talk?" "Okay grampie. Come on Natsume," she said as she pulled him out of the house with her.

When they got outside Mikan felt a hard shove behind her back. She fell on the grass but something there cut her leg and made her bleed. She looked up and saw Natsume glaring at her with the coldest eyes she has ever seen.

'Don't pretend you want to be my friend,' thought Natsume. He was going to make Mikan pay for what Ruka and Koko did to him.

"Why did you push me?"

"I hate ugly girls! And you are really damn Ugly!"

Mikan opened her mouth in shock. She began to cry. Natsume felt bad but he was still mad at what those guys did to him so he wasn't going to stop.

"What? Oh, are you crying? You are such a baby!"

That made Mikan instantly stop. She stood up. "I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are!" Natsume yelled back.

Then he yanked on one of her braids and pulled the ivory ribbon out.

"Ow!" She yanked back her hair and then replied, "You're the baby! Who was crying inside my fridge huh?" That made Natsume really mad. He pushed her hard. She fell down and cried really loud. Her grandpa and Mrs. Natsume ran out.

"What happened Mikan?"

Mikan pointed her finger at Natsume. She began to sob again. "He…he—"

"I accidentally made her fall," cut in Natsume. Mikan looked up at Natsume in shock. 'That liar!' she thought. "I'm sorry," said Natsume as he began to bawl. He looked at Mikan with his puppyish eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you fall."

Mrs. Hyuuga held Natsume. "I know you didn't mean to make Mikan fall."

Then her grandpa asked, "Are you okay Mikan?" Kyung Hee looked up and saw Natsume's lips move. "Baby," he said loud enough just for her to hear. Mikan bit her lip. "I'm okay grampie. It was an accident."

"I'm sorry Mr. Sakura but I have to be home and prepare dinner for my husband. It was a pleasure meeting you. Bye Mikan!"

"Bye," said Natsume and he gave Mikan a wave. Mikan watched them as they left. Then she saw Natsume turn around and give her a little smirk. She glared back at him.

'It's war. I'm going to hurt you one of these days Natsume Hyuuga,' she promised herself.

This was the beginning of a NOT so beautiful friendship…


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Five years later…

During these years Natsume and Mikan went to school together everyday. Mikan was the target of Natsume's tortures every single day. He would call her names and hit her. He would push her around in school but in front of adults, he would act like he was her best friend. It was a nightmare for Mikan because Natsume requested to have every single class with her and he was her partner in every single project. What's worse was Natsume became the most popular boy in school so she couldn't get anyone on her side to help her avoid him. Also during this time, Natsume met Hotaru Imai and Mochou. It took them a while before Natsume would trust them. Eventually they became Natsume's best friends as they hang out together more often. He let them in on the fun of teasing Mikan but he would never let them physically harm her. And so it begins…Junior High…

"Heads up!"

Mikan glanced up and saw a blurry object headed her way. Before she could block it, it hit her right smack on the head and gave her a bruise. "Ow!" she yelled and began to rub the spot where it hit her head. Natsume began to walk towards her. He was the one who threw the football.

"Aww…did it hurt?"

Mikan glared at him but he just smiled at her. She clenched her teeth and answered, "No." Right behind Natsume was Hotaru and Mochou. They were laughing.

"Hope you didn't make her cry man!" said Mochou.

Hotaru shook her head. "Naw…her head has too many bones in it."

"Maybe that's why they call her 'BoneHead!'" yelled Natsume.  
All three of them started busting out laughing and gave each other high-fives. Mikan stood up.

"You idiots! There are no bones in the head! You don't know anything! No wonder all of you are so dumb to make that stupid joke. I hope all three of you fail and repeat eighth grade!" Mikan blurted.

Hotaru looked at her. "Aww…you don't mean that Mikan. Because that means you'll graduate before Natsume."

"Yeah," added Mochou. "You don't want to leave your Natsume-Honey, do you?"

Mikan's face turned red. "Shut up Hotaru and Mochou! Natsume Hyuuga is nothing of mine!" She points a finger at Natsume. "I hate you!"

Natsume just gave her a smile and said, "No you don't."

"Ahhh!" she screamed and then stomped off to class.

'Those jerks,' Mikan thought. 'Damn you Natsume. Act like you're King of the school. I hope you get kicked off your throne Your Majesty!' She began to imagine herself choking Natsume and she wasn't watching where she was going. Then she felt herself bump into someone.

"Ow!" said a voice.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going.  
Here let me help you up."

Mikan bent down to help the guy up. She noticed he had a long neck and really beautiful eyes. Then she cursed herself for staring at him. He was cute!

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

He gave her a really sweet smile. "By the way, my name is Andou Tsubasa. And you are?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you Tsubasa-sempai.

Are you new here?"

"Yeah. First day."

"Let me see your schedule." Mikan looked at the list Tsubasa gave her. "Hey you take Tae Kwon Doe?"

"Yeah. I'm the Junior Champion back at my old school. So do we have any classes together?"

"Really? That's tight! Hmm…we have four classes together."

'He has four out of six classes with me,' she thought. 'Damn and that monster Natsume has all six with me. Maybe Tsubasa will be the only guy here who won't listen to Natsume and pick on me. Who knows? He might even kick Natsume's butt in Tae Kwon Doe!' Just the thought of Natsume getting beat up made Mikan yelled out, "Yay!"

Tsubasa looked at her surprised. "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh nothing. Come on Tsubasa-sempai. Let me take you to your first class with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Natsume tapped his foot impatiently against his desk.

'Where the hell is Mikan? She should have been back here before me and the others.' He sent Mochou and Hotaru to go out and find her. He began to worry but then he heard Mikan's voice. He watched her talking to a strange guy. They both sat down in a corner and then that guy handed Mikan back her back pack. 'This does not look good,' thought Natsume.

Mikan looked over at Tsubasa's shoulder and saw Natsume looking at them. 'Eat your heart out Natsume.' Tsubasa had been so sweet to her. 'I wish Tsubasa was my older brother,' she thought. 'That way he can protect me from that animal Natsume.' And just then Natsume walked up to them.

"Hi. I'm Natsume Hyuuga the school's representative. And you are?" he looked at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa started to analyze Natsume. 'So this is the guy who's picking on Mikan.' Then Mikan's words came back to him.

_Sigh…Tsubasa looked at Mikan. "What's the sigh for?" She looked down at the floor._

"_Oh nothing."_

"_Come on Mikan. If you called me sempai, that means you can tell me anything."_

"_Well…I'm afraid I'm going to get beaten up today."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

_Mikan lifted up the sleeve of her uniform. "Take a look at this." Tsubasa glanced at her arms. Both of them had dark purple bruises. "And this too," she added and pointed to her head. There was also a dark purple bruise there. Tsubasa looked at her in shock._

"_Who did this to you?"_

"_A psycho by the name of Natsume Hyuuga."_

"_Why? Doesn't he know guys aren't supposed to hit girls?"_

_Mikan glanced up at Tsubasa. "Human guys don't hit girls. Natsume Hyuuga is an animal." She sighed again. "But it's okay…I'm used to it by now."_

_Tsubasa squeezed her shoulder. "Well stop getting use to it. This torture is going to end today."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, I'm going to teach this Natsume guy a lesson."_

_Mikan grabbed Tsubasa and hugged him. "Really?" He nodded._

"_Yay!" she screamed. "You can do it in P.E. today. His Highness is the champion here but not anymore now that you're here Tsubasa-sempai.." Tsubasa gave her a smile and nodded._

"_Let's get to class before we're late."_

Tsubasa looked at Natsume who had just approached him. "I'm Andou Tsubasa. And I know who you are."

Natsume looked at Mikan. 'Must have told him about me,' he thought. Natsume shrugged his shoulders. "Fame spreads."

Tsubasa looked at him. 'Mikan was right. That conceited bastard!"

Natsume let out a fake cough. "Excuse me, Mr. Andou. I believe you're in my seat." Tsubasa gave him a look.

"I don't think so."

Natsume gave Tsubasa a glare that could freeze an entire ocean. Just then Hotaru and Mochou came in. Natsume waved for them to come over.

"Hey guys come over here and meet my new friend." Hotaru and Mochou walked over.

"Hey guys," said Natsume. "This is Andou Tsubasa. Apparently, he doesn't know where he's sitting."

Hotaru gave a little smirk. "Aww…he's new Natsume. He don't know that he's sitting in your place."

Mochou nodded and told Tsubasa, "You better move boy. You're sitting with my friend's wife."

Mikan opened her mouth in shock. "He's lying!" Tsubasa looked at all of them. He could tell that Natsume and the other two were lying. He turned around to face Natsume.

"No I don't want to move. I like sitting here."

Natsume was ticked but didn't say anything. He had to stop Hotaru and Mochou from fronting Tsubasa. Natsume just gave a fake smile and said, "I'll see how long you will like sitting there." Then he and the other two follwed.

Mikan let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Tsubasa-sempai. Everyday that Natsume and his buddies will sit next to me so they could torture me. But now that you're here, they can't do it anymore."

"It's nothing," said Tsubasa. "I'll try my best to stop him from torturing you."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Ring

It was the last bell of the day.

"Come on Tsubasa – sempai! Time for P.E.!"

Mikan and Tsubasa walked to the gym together. When they looked up they saw the janitor fixing the ceiling. Mikan walked up to him.

"What are you doing Mr. Koro?"

"Just fixing the ceiling fans Mikan. These things are sharp and could cut somebody up! You two kids better get to class now. I have a lot to work to do today."

Mikan and Tsubasa waved bye to Mr. Koro. Then they both went their own separate ways to the locker rooms to change for class.

Natsume sat down on the mat and waited for Mikan and Tsubasa to both come out. Mochou sat down next to him while Hotaru had another class to go to.

"So you gonna kick the crap outta the new guy Natsume?" asked Mochou.

"Yeah. That'll teach him to mess with me."

Mochou scrached his head. "Dude, I don't get it. The only thing he did was sit next to Mikan. So why you tripping for? You in love with her or something?"

Natsume glared at him. "Hell, no! I don't like her. I just don't want anyone messing with my stuff alright?

"Okay okay. Chill. Hey here they come."

Tsubasa found a place to sit on the mat while Mikan sat next to him. A guy from their P.E. class named Yuu shouted out, "Hey Mikan! You dump Natsume for the new guy?"

She yelled back, "Shut up dork!"

Everyone in class, including Tsubasa and Natsume stared at her. Mikan just looked away and pretended not to notice. Then she leaned over and whispered in Tsubasa's ear. "Kick Natsume's butt hard." Natsume looked at Mikan leaning near Tsubasa.

'Damn you Mikan. Is it so terrible to be known as my girlfriend?' he thought fuming. 'You're going down pretty boy.' He glared at Tsubasa who was also glaring at him back.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

TWEET

The whistle blew and class began. Jino-sensei called roll and made everyone sat down.

"Alright now you spineless wimps. Let's see what you've learned these past few weeks. Class will begin with a match. Who are my volunteers?

Natsume raised his hand. "I will Sensei."

"Ah…Natsume, my number one student. Who else? Hmm…how about Mikan?"

Mikan shook her head so hard that her hair fell out of her ponytail. Natsume rolled his eyes. "Not today Sensei. How about Tsubasa?"

"Tsubasa?"

Jino-sensei looked at Tsubasa. "Are you the new boy Andou Tsubasa?"

"Yes Sensei," answered Tsubasa.

Jino-sensei rubbed his chin. "Hmm…I don't know Natsume. It might not be fair for Tsubasa to fight against an advanced student like you."

Tsubasa stood up. "It's okay. I learned Tae Kwon Doe back at my old school too."

"Really?" asked Jino-sensei. "Then this should be a good match. Alright everybody. In your places."

Tsubasa and Natsume got in their fighting stances.

'I'm going to wipe that smile off your face,' thought Tsubasa.

'You're going down punk,' Natsume thought back.

"Fight!"

Natsume moved forward.

'I'm going to punch him so hard—' but before he knew it, he had fallen down on his back. He was surprised.

"How? What?"

Tsubasa had sweep kicked him and made Natsume fall.

"Winner Andou Tsubasa!"

"Yay!" shouted Mikan. She ran up and hugged Tsubasa.

"You were great! You took him down in less than five seconds!"

"Wait a second!" yelled Natsume.

"There are three rounds in a match. It ain't over yet!"

"Oh yeah," said Jino-sensei.

"Hold on everyone. We have two more rounds left."

Natsume looked over at where Mikan was sitting. She was massaging Tsubasa's shoulders. He opened his mouth in shock.

'That traitor!' he thought to himself. 'She's on the enemy's side!' His images of choking Mikan was interrupted by Mochou calling him.

"Hey Natsume."

"What is it Mochou?"

"The new guy Tsubasa is pretty good but by the way he fights, I know you can beat him. Just don't underestimate him and don't let your guard down. You can win."

Natsume slapped Mochou on the back. "Thanks Mochou. I was kind of spacing out there." Mochou nodded and understood.

'You'll see that I'm the better guy Mikan,' Natsume mentally tried to tell her.

"You were great Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan said excitedly.

"Thanks. Umm…Mikan?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure Natsume is the best fighter here? He didn't seem to last very long."

Mikan nodded her head. "He is the best fighter here. I think he didn't last long because you're so much better than him.

"Maybe," said Tsubasa with doubt.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay Round Two!" yelled Jino-sensei as he pulled his arm down.

"Fight!"

Natsume and Tsubasa got into their positions. Tsubasa let out a punch but Natsume caught his arm and flipped him over. During that time Natsume whispered in Tsubasa's ear, "You stay away from MY Mikan." Tsubasa fell down surprised at what he had just heard.

"Winner Natsume Hyuuga!" yelled Jino-sensei as he held up Natsume's arm.

Mikan opened her mouth in shock. 'That bastard Natsume won!' She began to tear away at her uniform with her teeth.

Natsume saw her looking at him. He crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her.

'That jerk is so immature!' "Wait Sensei!" she yelled. "Three rounds remember? One more to go!"

Jino-sensei called for attention. "Okay you losers watching on the sidelines. We have one more round."

Natsume walked up to Mikan. "Don't worry about it. Get ready to kiss my feet when I win Mikan honey."

"Get bent and die Natsume Hyuuga."

Natsume flashed her one of his trademark smiles and went back to take his place. Then he heard Mikan yell out,

"You can do it Tsubasa-sempai!"

'Tsubasa-sempai?' thought Natsume. 'She never called me sempai!' Natsume knew that he couldn't lose his concentration or he'll lose for sure. 'Win the match first and deal with it later."

'Wow' thought Tsubasa. 'Natsume is good. Hmm…I wonder if he'll be my friend if he does end up beating me. He don't hate Mikan. I think he might even be in love with her! Heh heh…well well... Mr. Tough Guy must be thinking about 'Kisado.' Besides, I haven't met a good match like this in a long time."

"Round Three. Fight!"

This time Natsume let out a punch and Tsubasa caught his arm. He flipped Natsume over but he didn't fall down. Natsume twisted his body back so he fell upright. He sent out a round house kick and knocked Tsubasa down.

'Victory is mine.' Natsume smiled.

"Winner is Natsume Hyuuga!" yelled Jino-sensei. "You were excellent too, Tsubasa" he said as he helped Tsubasa up.

Tsubasa looked at Natsume and smiled. "You were great. You should show me your moves sometimes."

Natsume looked at Tsubasa surprised. He didn't expect Tsubasa to say that. Tsubasa extended out his hand. "Truce? Except don't pick on my Mikan-chan anymore okay?"

'chan?' thought Natsume. 'That means there's nothing going on between them. I guess this Tsubasa guy ain't so bad after all.' He shook Tsubasa's hand.

"Truce."

Mikan couldn't believe her eyes. Both of them are shaking hands and acting like each other's buddy! She ran up to Tsubasa's side. "Why are you being friends with this jock strap?" Tsubasa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Mikan. Let's all be friends."

Then Mochou had to add his two cents in. "Yeah. Isn't that why you came up here Mikan? To give Natsume his victory kiss?" She looked over at Natsume who was giving her this stupid smile and he was shaking his eyebrows up and down. She brushed off Tsubasa's hand.

"No! And I hate you too Tsubasa!" Then she stomped off.


	9. Chapter 9

As Mikan walked by the gym door, her hair got caught in the door's hinges. 'Oh great,' she thought.

'It's not like I'm not embarrassed enough already and now this. I bet they're all laughing now.' She began to tug at her hair to pull it loose.

However, unsuspecting by anyone, just above Mikan's head was a loose fan's sharp blade. And it was about to fall.

It all just happened so fast.

Something instantly made Natsume look up. There it was. Just a few more cracks and the heavy twirling fan would fall. Right onto an unsuspecting Mikan. Natsume felt as though time had stopped and everything had frozen in place. But time did not stop. And he was moving.

Images flashed before Natsume's eyes. Mikan would be crushed and killed. Then there will be no more Mikan. How lonely and empty his life would be.

When Mikan turned around to see if anyone was laughing, she saw Natsume's cocky smiling face end in a face of horror. She began to wonder what he was doing. There he was running as fast as he could towards her. It was so fast. She heard a loud crash and felt her body slam against the wall. She blacked out for a second before she realized what was happening.

Too close. That was way, way too close. Natsume felt his heart beat so loud that it was pounding in his ears. When he grabbed Mikan he didn't stop running until he made it outside the gym and the wall stopped him. It took him a second to realize that his lips were pressed against something soft. He opened his eyes.

'Oh my GOD!' His eyes got even wider. 'I'm kissing Mikan! She's gonna kill me!' He began to think really fast. 'I'll just close my eyes and pretend like I know nothing.'

It took a while but Mikan finally came back to her senses. She felt something pressed against her entire body. 'Oh my gosh! Natsume is kissing me!' She pushed him off of her.

"You pervert!" she yelled as she balled her fists up until her knuckles turn white. Then there was that look on Natsume's face again.

Mikan knew something was wrong. Her hand slowly felt the back of her head. Her long hair was gone. The front was still long but the back was severed all the way up to her shoulders. She was in shock. "How could you do this to me?" she cried out. Natsume shrugged his shoulders.

"Umm….Victory Kiss?"

'I can't believe I said that!' Too late. Natsume saw Mikan turn even angrier. Then he felt a painful slap across his cheek. He turned his head back just in time to see her run away. Then slowly, he went over to the gym doors to pick up what was left of Mikan's hair. Slowly his tears fell upon the shiny auburn hair he was holding.

Natsume was hurting and it wasn't from the slap. It was a different kind of pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Mikan didn't stop running until she made it home. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. 'That jerk kissed me!' she repeated to herself over and over.

'That was my first kiss too! It was supposed to be for the guy of my dreams. Not a walking nightmare like Natsume!'

"Why does Natsume Hyuuga hate me so much?" she asked herself out loud. "What did I ever do to him?"

Mikan touched the back of her head. Her hair really is gone.

_Five more years later…._

During this time changes both happen for Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan became more distant towards everyone. Everybody assumed it was because of her hair. She was no longer the sociable, bubbly girlie but now she became a silent aggressive jock. She traded in her baby tees, hair bows, skirts, and platforms for sweatshirts, baseball caps, tennis shoes, and baggy jeans. She would hang out with the nerds and jocks and just about anybody except for the popular girls (who are all stuck up). No one dared to mess with Mikan though. She developed a reputation for herself as a fighter when she managed to beat up the biggest girl bully in school. Mikan is a really small and skinny person but no one could really tell underneath all of her clothes (so she seems bulky).

Hotaru and Mochou stopped teasing Mikan as time passed too. They've gotten more mature and dated around too. Mikan still talks to Tsubasa but she had stopped calling him senpai.

Ever since that incident, Natsume knew that Mikan had changed. He had toned down on picking on her but he didn't stop. He knew it was the only way and excuse he had if he wanted to talk to her. When he entered high school, he brought along his popularity and good looks with him. Natsume became every girl's dream guy. Well-built body, styling hair, seductive eyes, and a killer smile. He dated every girl that every guy in his school wants to date.

But sadly no matter how many girls he dated, they all mean nothing to him. He was never able to tell Mikan how he really felt about her so he planned on keeping it silent forever.


	11. Chapter 11

"Heads up!"

Mikan looked up and caught the ball that was aimed towards her.

Natsume started jumping around and yelling.

"For the honor of football, Mikan is She-Man!"

"Go back into the cave where you crawled from Porcupine," she snapped back, referring to his hair. She threw the ball back at him.

'Porcupine? It took me an hour to get my hair like this!' Natsume thought. 'Damn why does her words have to get on my nerves so much. No one else can ever do that!'

"Aww…you grouchy because everytime you look at me you know you can only look but can't touch?"

"Puh-lease…If I touch you I might get a disease."

"Poor Mikan. Gonna die a single, lonely old nun."

Mikan gave him a secretive smile. "Just because I don't date around like you do doesn't mean anything. And beside….how do you know I'm single?"

Natsume looked at her. 'Is she dating someone I don't know?' He was about to ask but just then Sumire Shouda (Natsume's latest girlfriend) walked up and interrupted their disuses.

"Natsume Honeeeeyyyy!"

She ran up to squeeze him. Natsume rolled his eyes. 'Damn Sumire. Why did she have to be here? She's so annoying!' But he gave her a smile anyways.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I want you to take a look at my dress!"

It was a tight little black V-neck dress that showed plenty. And Sumire was a little chubby too.

"It's nice."

Natsume really didn't care anyways. He planned to break up with her soon. Mikan was watching them the whole time. She rolled her eyes. Sumire caught Mikan watching them. She began to talk to Mikan in her fake sugary voice.

"I know what you're thinking. But sorry this dress doesn't come in a large."

Mikan gave her a fake smile. "No but your mouth sure does." Then she walked away. Sumire rolled her eyes behind Mikan's back. "Whatever."

Natsume glared at her. He didn't like it when other people made fun of Mikan just because she dressed like a guy.

"You didn't have to say that you know."

Sumire stomped her feet. "Why do you always take her side?" she whined.

Natsume just walked away.

"Natsume Honeeeeyyyy!"


	12. Chapter 12

Natsume waited for Mikan after school but didn't see her so he decided to drop by her house. She wasn't home but her grandpa was.

"Natsume! Long time no see! Come in."

"Hi Grandpa. Is Mikan home?"

"No. She told me she's going out with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Who is he?"

Grandpa gave him a little smile. "Natsume. You're old now. Don't be teasing an old man. You and Mikan still pretending to hate each other while you both know that you both have a burning attraction."

"Attraction?! Hell NO!"

Grandpa just smiled. "Okay I'll just play along. She'll be home later. The sooner you meet up with her the sooner you'll see her." Natsume smiled and shook his head. Grandpa always wanted him and Mikan to be together.

"Okay. Good bye Grandpa."

"Bye Natsume."

_8 hours later…_

Natsume banged on the Sakura's front door. Grandpa answered it. "Is Mikan home?"

Grandpa yawned. "No. Where is she?"

"I don't know! I wasn't with her."

"It's okay Natsume. She's a big girl now. She can take care of herself."

"It's late. It's past midnight right now. Aren't you worried? What kind of grandfather are you?"

"Mikan's been out this late for the past two months. Why are you so worried?"

Natsume blushed. "I'm not worried." Grandpa yawned some more.

"You can wait here if you want."

"No. I"ll go out and look for her," said Natsume. Then he left.

Natsume began to walk down the street. He sat on the curb and waited. Ten minutes later he saw Mikan walking up the path with a dreamy look on her face. He was so happy to see her but he was also very mad. He ran up to her.

"What is wrong with you? What is a girl like you doing out so late on a school night?"

Mikan looked at him surprised.

"None of your business." Then she began walking home. He followed her. Natsume knew he couldn't ask but the thought of Mikan with another guy was tearing at him inside.

"Well your grandpa was worried."

"I can take care of myself."

They made it home together in silence. Mikan came home and closed the door. Natsume watched her go in and saw the door as a sign.

'She has shut me out of her life forever.'


	13. Chapter 13

A couple more weeks had pass. With Natsume's popularity, he used everyone he could to find out who Mikan was dating. But it was no use. No one was able to find out. He broke up with Sumire and she knew it was because of Mikan too. She was mad but wasn't able to do anything to Mikan because she was threatened by Natsume. Also she was afraid of Mikan too.

Not knowing who Mikan was dating was bothering Natsume so much he couldn't sleep. There was only one thing left for him to do. Spy on her…

It was 11 p.m. Mikan had left her house and took a taxi. Natsume began to follow her silently in his car. It took twenty minutes but then Natsume saw Mikan get off at a park. He parked his car away from her view and got out of his car. He snuck up to a bush nearby and watched her. Then he saw her run up to a strange guy he has never seen before.

'I wonder who he is.' Then Natsume began to analyze Mikan.

'Figured she wouldn't dress up. Not even for a date.'

"Miss Tomboy."

"Ruka Honey!"

Mikan ran up to hug her boyfriend.

"I miss you. I also have something to tell you."

"I miss you too."

Ruka held her. He tried to stroke her hair but like always, it was tucked inside that stupid baseball cap. Mikan looked at him. He didn't seem to happy to see her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Ruka nodded and told her to sit down. He held both of her hands.

"Is there something you want to say Mikan?"

"You go first Ruka."

"It's us. I don't think it's working out."

"Why?"

"Well…we're not compatible."

"What do you mean? We like the same things."

Ruka gave an exasperated sigh. "We like the same things that guy buddies should like. Not like couples. I thought I'd get over it but you're really not attractive."

"What?!" she asked in surprise.

"I mean look at you Mikan. I mean sure you're pretty, I think, but I can't tell from your hat covering half your face. I don't even know how long your hair is! And you dress like a guy!" and he continued listing her bad qualities….

Natsume looked at Mikan from where he was sitting. He could tell she was trying her best not to cry. Her feelings weren't hurt but her pride was.

'Ruka…hmm…he looks and sounds familiar…' he thought.

Natsume chewed on his lip for a while and then it hit him.

'He's that stupid kid that locked me in the refrigerator!'

Natsume felt anger rising inside him as he looked at Ruka. As he was listening, he began to realize Ruka was putting Mikan down as he was breaking up with her.

'Don't you dare hurt Mikan like that.' Natsume came out from where he hid.


	14. Chapter 14

"You understand don't you Mikan?"

Ruka looked at her. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was about to answer but then her eyes widened when she saw Natsume walking up to them.

'Oh no! He's going to make fun of me because I just got dumped.'

"Honey!" Natsume ran up to Mikan and hugged her hard. Then he spun her around.

"Gosh I miss you!"

"Huh? Who are you calling hon—"

Natsume got Mikan in a head lock and closed her mouth just in time. He looked over at Ruka who was looking at them both in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Natsume.

"I'm Ruka Nogi. And who are you? Why are you calling my girlfriend honey?"

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga and you got it wrong pal. Mikan is my girlfriend."

Mikan looked at Natsume. 'What is he doing?' Then she realized she was still in a head lock. "Let go! Your armpit smells!" Natsume twisted her away and whispered, "You want me to help you from being embarrassed or not?" She nodded her head. "Then stop dissing me!" Then Natsume turned them both around to face Ruka. He gave Ruka his famous smile.

"Oh so you're the guy Mikan tells me that's a lousy kisser."

Just to prove his point, Natsume bent over to kiss Mikan. The kiss came out awkward and he ended up kissing her nose instead  
Ruka gave them both cold glares.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I just dumped Mikan so you can have her."

Natsume let out a loud fake laugh. He faced Mikan.

"Honey you're so sweet. You didn't want this loser to feel bad so you let him think that he's dumping you."

'Thank you,' she thought silently. She smiled and nodded. "I had to honey."

Ruka looked at them in disgust.

"Hope you two are very happy together!" Then he left.


	15. Chapter 15

Mikan sat down on the bench.

'God…I hope she's not gonna cry,' prayed Natsume as he sat down next to her.

"Go ahead and laugh."

"Huh?"

"I know you want to. Now is the perfect time to make fun of me."

Natsume wanted so bad to put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulders.

"Naww…not in the mood tonight. I'll save it for some other time."

Then suddenly Mikan began to cry.

"You're not crying over that jerk are you?"

"Why do you care?" she yelled at him.

"I…I don't care except I think you're wasting your tears."

Natsume felt his heart breaking as he saw Mikan cry.

'He's not worth it,' he thought but he kept those words to himself. 'She'll never cry over me.'

"No. I'm not crying over him."

"Yeah right."

"No really. I'm not."

"Then why are you crying?"

Natsume felt a bubble of hope rise inside him. Mikan let out a sigh.

"My parents are going to come visit me tomorrow and they want to meet my boyfriend." Natsume looked at her.

"So…what are you gonna do now that Mr. Wonderful is gone?"

"I don't know. Gosh I'm such a loser."

Natsume let out a fake sigh.

"Well…I can pretend that I'm your boyfriend."

Mikan looked at him surprised.

"You'll help me?"

'Maybe Natsume isn't so bad after all. I guess he can be really sweet sometimes.'

Just looking into Mikan's big warm brown eyes wanted to make him tell her all of his feelings. But he couldn't.

"Yeah. It's Be Kind To Geek Week."

Mikan stood up.

"I don't need your help you conceited snob! I'll just ask Tsubasa!" Then he ran off.

"Damn!" Natsume cursed himself.

"Why did I have to say that?" he asked himself. But he received no answer.


End file.
